Enrico Noriega
was a psychopath and former party maker in Gold Town and was kinda like Pinkie Pie of the Stracci Family. He became insane after some bunch of people ruined up his party and he along with his wife, Elizabeth Noriega, murdered them for revenge. He was sent to the Dixmor Asylum soon after. It is unknown what happened to his wife. Biography Enrico was born in Chuparosa, Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, to Abraham Noriega, and Jenny Noriega. Enrico was already acting kinda weird in high school, hanging out with shinnoknists since he was a little "sick in the head", so they said. After completing the college and growing up, he married with a woman named Elizabeth. Enrico and his wife were big party planers, and after moving to Gold Town, they were known for their big awesome parties. Enrico was also a vegetarian. All was doing great, until one day in 2005, when three of their guests screwed up the party by saying mean words and bringing meat along with them, in return Enrico and Elizabeth murdered them all. They were reported to the police soon after, and Enrico was sent to the Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane, but it is unknown what happened to his wife. Enrico acted very weird to his doctors at the Asylum and no one actually understood him or what he was trying to prove, but there were many more patients weirder and crazier than him. After the staff at the asylum was bribed by James Stalker in 2006, all patients were released, and caused big chaos around the Asylum and killed all the orderlies and doctors. Noriega eventually became leader of the mentally ill gang known as Smileys, however it's real leader was the White Rabbit, who was a very good friend of Enrico's. Quotes *''"It musta have been the Lango Steel Moose. We can hide it in the conservatory away from the other guests."'' *''"PARTY POOPER!!!"'' *''"The party must go on..."'' *''"I am sorry Mrs. Stalker, our guest seems to have locked himself in the wash room."'' *''"My big night and nobody's gonna take that away from me.."'' *''"Stay right there. I'll be right over... darling."'' *''"Sometimes I wonder why I invite all this ungrateful idiots at all! Arghihh! Pleasure for men."'' *''"Please let the moose hold out. I should have'd ordered a cooler. SPILLS RED WINE ON THE PERSON!"'' *''"I don't care if those ungrateful bastards hate the Borlinghathen's! They can damn well dump it."'' *''"Everything is going ok, thank God. Even the haters seems to have their heads screwed on."'' *''"Drinks, anyone?"'' *''"Oh, you are popular, aren't you?"'' *''"Hope you don't mind me stealing him from you for a while. I'll bring him straight back. You'll always find the best socialising in the kitchen. ;)"'' *''"(Heavy breathing) I'm sorry, but this isn't that kind of party..."'' *''"C'mon darling, let's air our laundry after the guests have gone, hmm?"'' *''"It's my PARTY! And you'll DIE if I want you to!"'' *''"You have any idea how long it took to prepare all of this?"'' *''"Dinner is nearly to be served."'' *''"C'mon! Chop chop, there's plenty to get through."'' *''"Dear beavers, and that woman when you want her! WHO SAID THAT!?"'' *''"Was that the door?"'' *''"More guests? NOW?!"'' *''"Please, accept my heart-felt apologies."'' *''"We're all DYING to hear your amusing adoctoves."'' *''"(Heavy breathing) What now?"'' *''"Bah god! They're droppin' like flies!"'' *''"Oh my... GOOD LORD! Heavens, good gracious! Dear me. Oh my stars."'' *''"DARLING! They're playing our tune."'' *''"Running around again?"'' *''"That hyperactive moron will ruin everything!"'' *''"Please let me go, amigo, my other guests will be getting jealous."'' *''"Did I offended you? The food is over-cooked?"'' *''"Darling... I'm coming to get you!"'' *''"Don't worry, I got people to deal with this sort of things, heh."'' *''"I told you that punch was too strong."'' *''"Come on out, COME ON..."'' *''"This is a DISASTER!!!"'' *''"Where are all the guests? This is a disaster."'' *''"Elizabeth, get over here."'' *''"Darling! I'M COMING TO GET YOU."'' Trivia *Enrico is one of the few Smileys who wasn't killed by James Earl Cash in film "Sudden Violence" in 2006. *He claims he used to have a Moose trophy. *He, Fug and Roberto Stanton are the least insane Smileys. *He is the only member of Smileys that has his biography told out, while all others don't. Gallery Enrico_down_there.jpg|Mike Torreno spying on Enrico. Enrico_imprisoned_2.jpg|Noriega imprisoned. Enrico_imprisoned.jpg|Another pic of Enrico imprisoned. Enrico_mugshot.jpg|Rico's mugshot. Enrico.jpg|Enrico full body-shot. Enrico_touring_through_wall.jpg|Noriega tearing a wall apart. Enrico.png| Smileys_2.jpg|Enrico in front. Category:Characters Category:Mexicans Category:Americans Category:Tottal psychos Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manhunt